Murder: Part 2
Murder: Part 2 (usually referred to as Murder 2) is the second, chronologically the third, installment of the Murder series. Part 2 started on September 18, 2012 and concluded October 10, 2012. Following the success of the first Murder roleplay, Melanie and Annie agreed to continue the series story line with a sequel. Part 2 was largely inspired by Scream 2, especially the setting, general plot idea, and one of the characters as well as the same character's death. (Referring to Cadence Freeman who is largely inspired by Hallie McDaniel.) Cast *Abraelon as Braedon Harris *Melanie Putzo as Melanie Hart *Annie Juran as Cindy Hamilton *Casey Tuqiri as Roslyn Ross *Lulu Malik as Cadence Freeman *Zach McKay as Hunter Williams *Melanie DiPrima as Violet Stevenson *October Amat as Sean Marx *Annie Juran as Tia Stilley *Melanie Putzo as Aisha Black *Annie Juran as Annie Ross *RP Tool as Arthur Clyde *RP Tool as Taxi Driver *RP Tool as Professor Knox Events of Murder: Part 2 Three years after the killings in Springsgrove, Cindy Hamilton is being haunted by the past, her roommate Aisha Black is worried for her and invites her out for coffee. While explaining her past and paranoia, Cindy spots someone watching them and learns Arthur Clyde has returned. Frightened, she mistakenly plays the buzzing signal for Aisha to hear. The girls try to run but are attacked and killed, Cindy has her head bashed on a tripod and Aisha's jaw is impaled on a coat hook. The next morning, Melanie Hart and Roslyn Ross are in Psychology class when Braedon Harris arrives at Columtreal University. As they catch up, Tia Stilley approaches them and begins grilling them for information and tells them that Cindy was killed. Annoyed by Tia's irreverence, Cadence Freeman pulls Melanie out of the class to get coffee, Braedon and Roslyn follow. The group chats over coffee, they are approached by Sean Marx and Violet Stevenson who express their condolences for Cindy's death. Sean and Violet meet with Tia to try and sneak into the crime scene where Cindy and Aisha were killed, they're almost caught by police and make a quick escape. Afterwards they meet with Tia's boyfriend, Hunter Williams, and sneak into the closed community pool. As things started to heat up with Sean and Violet, Hunter and Tia moved into a nearby building where Tia confessed she was pregnant. Shocked, Hunter vomited and left. On his way out, he was attacked by Arthur and stabbed. Tia remains alone, crying, and is soon attacked by Arthur, she attempts to run but is eventually caught and thrown to the ground. Violet and Sean's sex scene is interrupted as they hear a noise. Sean investigates and is decapitated, his head hitting Violet's feet. She slips and falls on his blood but manages to escape, eventually coming upon Tia's dead body - her eyes gouged out. Arthur catches up to her and throws her through a window before dropping a TV on her head, electrocuting her. The following day, Roslyn, Melanie, Cadence, and Braedon meet with Hunter at the hospital and comfort him over his Tia, Sean, and Violet's deaths. He expresses regret in leaving Tia when she told him she was pregnant. At the library, Melanie discovers a link between the Buzzing Massacre, the current killings, and a third set of killings back in 2007. She learns the identity of Arthur Clyde and how we disappeared after committing at least 11 murders, including his own wife and son. Lastly, she learned the police had linked the killings. She fell asleep and saw her slain best friend, Annie Ross, in a horrific dream. Roslyn eventually woke Melanie from her nightmare and the pair hurried to meet the rest of their group. As Hunter was being discharged from the hospital, the girls arrived and Melanie told him, Roslyn, Braedon, and Cadence all that she had learned. The link between the calls and deaths, the missing main suspect - Arthur Clyde, and the 2007 killings. Cadence started to get a weird feeling and decided to leave, not wanting her to be alone, Melanie tagged along. As they traveled back to the dorms, the taxi crashed and the driver was killed. The girls were forced to climb out of the wreckage and once they did, Arthur appeared and grabbed Cadence, stabbing her in the gut twice before slicing her throat. Hurrying back to her dorm, Melanie found Roslyn and told her that Cadence had been killed. They met up with Hunter and Braedon and decided to leave town before being stopped by a police officer who told them he would escort them out of town. Once they reached the city limit, the engine stalled and Hunter offered to help the officer look at it. The cop revealed his true identity as Arthur Clyde and smashed his face into the car engine, killing him. Arthur then attacked the remaining trio. Melanie kicked him in the face, allowing them to escape the back of the police cruiser. She told Braedon and Roslyn to run while she fought him off, Arthur would eventually gain the upper hand and stab Melanie in the gut and throw her to the ground, leaving her for dead. Braedon and Roslyn continued running, hiding in an old abandoned diner. Eventually Arthur made his way there and searched the place, finding Roslyn and stabbing her before Braedon was able to hit him over the head with a bar stool. Arthur stared Braedon down, not actually attacking him. Acting quickly, he hit Arthur again and again with the bar stool, stopping only when he was unconscious and motionless on the floor. He hurried to Roslyn and called 911, hoping the nightmare was finally over. While Melanie's status remained a mystery, Braedon watched over Roslyn, comforting each other and glad to have survived the killings. The Columtreal Killings came to an end. Death Count # Cindy Hamilton - Head smashed on a tripod. # Aisha Black - Lower jaw impaled on a coat hook. # Tia Stilley - Eyes gouged out. # Sean Marx - Decapitated. # Violet Stevenson - Thrown through a window, head smashed and electrocuted by a TV. # Taxi Driver - Car crash, impaled in the eye by metal pipe. # Cadence Freeman - Stabbed twice in the abdomen, throat slit. # Hunter Williams - Face smashed into car engine. Timeline of Events * Category:Murder 2 Category:Roleplay Category:Murder series